Le mariage des uns fait le bonheur des autres
by Lord Jude
Summary: Un petit OS très court, une histoire de jalousie et d'amour imprévu.


**Bonjour !**

**Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça. Je n'avais jamais écrit sur ce couple, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire à la base mais c'est ce qui est ressorti. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

_###_

_Chère Ginny Weasley,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invitée au mariage de Dean Thomas et Daphnée Greengrass qui sera célébré le 7 juillet à l'Eglise Saint-Marie des Anges de Londres à 17h00._

_Vous êtes également conviée à prendre part aux festivités et repas qui se dérouleront à la Chancerie à Londres._

_Merci de nous dire si vous serez présent et de nous indiquer si vous serez accompagnée avant le 8 avril._

_Avec toute notre affection._

_###_

Ginny reposa le petit carton beige décoré de fleurs roses et oranges pâles. Elle s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette invitation était parmi le courrier de ses fans et elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de nouvelles.

Elle ressentit une étrange impression, comme si tout lui revenait en plein visage après tant d'années. Etait-il bizarre de se sentir bizarre à l'annonce du mariage d'un garçon avec qui vous avez flirté il y a tant d'années ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Elle avait quitté Poudlard il y a huit ans. Elle était entré dans l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead en tant qu'attrapeuse et était douée à ce poste.

Son équipe gagnait quasiment tous ses matchs, ils étaient en tête du championnait et Ginny faisait partie depuis plusieurs années de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

Elle ne revoyait pas vraiment ses anciens camarades de classe. Certes, elle voyait sa famille, et échangeait de temps à autre de longues lettres avec Hermione mais ce n'était plus pareil.

Elle se demandait si elle devait y aller ou prétexter une excuse. Après tout son agenda était assez rempli et personne ne serait étonné si elle n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de revoir Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy. A un mariage entre un Gryffondor et une Serpentard, on pouvait être sûr de retrouver l'intégralité des deux maisons.

Son histoire avec Harry ne s'était pas très bien terminée et elle était sûre qu'il lui en voulait encore.

Elle se souvenait encore de leur dispute, de leur rupture, des semaines suivantes passées dans la colère, puis l'acceptation. Après tout, il n'était pas fait pour elle. Et elle avait fini par faire ce pour quoi ils s'étaient disputés.

###

Ils étaient ensemble depuis la sixième année d'Harry, il avait vaincu Voldemort avec l'aide de Dumbledore et quelques espions au sein des mangemorts. Les autres étaient en prison. La dernière année à Poudlard s'était déroulée dans le calme et Ginny, elle, avait dû attendre encore un an avant de se lancer dans la vie professionnelle. Ils étaient ensembles, ils étaient heureux. Tout le monde parlait bébé et mariage mais elle n'avait pas vingt ans et une carrière devant elle. Elle jouait dans une équipe féminine mais quand à ses vingt-et-un ans elle avait été sélectionnée dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, tout avait dérapé.

Elle passait ses journées à s'entraîner et rentrait le soir. Souvent, ils avaient des entraînements plus longs coupés de tout avec l'équipe d'Angleterre. Elle passait alors une ou deux semaines avec son équipe et le staff, complètement isolée.

Harry était jaloux. Il pensait qu'il se passait des choses avec d'autres joueurs. Il soupçonnait Olivier Dubois, le gardien, de la draguer. Ses soupçons furent vite anéantis par Olivier lui-même. Lors d'une soirée, il finit par lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Le gardien n'en pouvait plus des insinuations du brun et avait fini par craquer. Il n'avait jamais draguer ou toucher Ginny. Le mal était fait cependant. Ginny commençait petit à petit à en avoir marre qu'Harry n'ait pas confiance en elle.

Elle avait fini par confier ses inquiétudes au guérisseur de l'équipe. Elle savait que c'était étrange de se confier à lui mais il était là pour l'écouter. Il ne faisait jamais de commentaires. Il hochait la tête parfois ou lui pressait l'épaule de sa main rassurante.

Un jour, pendant un séjour d'entraînement, elle s'était assise dans un petit salon, il l'avait rejoint mais cette fois elle n'avait pas parlé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait rit, puis il avait ouvert la bouche. Il s'était confié à elle et lui avait raconté toute sa vie. Au début, il ne parlait que de ce qui était advenu dans son passé. Petit à petit, il en vint à raconter ses doutes, ses peurs, ses coups de coeur et ses envies.

Ils profitaient ainsi de ces moments pour parler d'eux, à tour de rôle désormais et ils n'abordaient même plus le sujet "Survivant". Ils l'avaient épuisé et il était comme une barrière entre eux.

Un soir de match, ils venaient tout juste de gagner. Ginny avait encore le vif d'or en main, les cheveux emmêlés et les joues rougies par le vent. Harry avait dévalé les marches du stade mais dans l'euphorie la rousse s'était jeté dans les bras d'un autre homme. Draco Malfoy. Le guérisseur de l'équipe. Certes, elle s'était jeté dans les bras de tous ses coéquipiers, de son entraîneur et de sa famille mais Harry était resté figé quand elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ennemi.

Il avait immédiatement vu rouge et avait foncé sur le blond, il lui avait mis un coup de poing. Le Serpentard était tombé au sol sous la force du coup et Harry s'était agenouillé sur lui et avait continué à le marteler au visage. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait arrêté et emmené au loin. Il se souvenait juste du regard gris orage, même pas furieux, juste surpris, et du regard brun de la femme de sa vie, déçu, distant.

Quand ils s'étaient revus, Harry était dans leur salon, il attendait sur le canapé. Ginny rentrait de la soirée qu'ils avaient fait pour fêter leur victoire. Elle s'attendait bêtement à ce qu'il s'excuse mais ses mots avaient été tout autre.

- Alors tu t'es bien amusée ? T'as couché avec lui ?

Elle n'était pas du genre à rester calme dans ce genre de situation et à prendre du recul ou à réfléchir.

- Oh oui bien sûr, c'était génial. C'est vraiment un super coup ! Et puis après j'ai pu le faire avec l'équipe entière, parce que c'est bien connu, Ginny Weasley est une salope !

Harry s'était levé, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il ne se contrôlait pas du tout.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Déjà à Poudlard tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'un seul homme alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne te satisfais pas sexuellement hein ?

- Non Harry ! C'est ton comportement qui ne me satisfait pas ! Tu es immonde, méprisable, petit! Il n'y a même pas de mots pour te décrire ! J'en ai marre de ta jalousie, marre de ton comportement, marre de ta violence, de ton manque de confiance !

- Ah oui ? Et bien pourquoi tu restes avec moi alors ?

- Ça je me le demande bien !

Ils criaient tellement fort que les voisins devaient les entendre. Elle sortit du salon en trombe et de coups de baguettes rageurs fit ses bagages. Elle attrapa son sac, et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Si tu franchis cette porte, ne t'avise même pas de revenir un jour.

Le ton d'Harry était cette fois calme, froid, glacial. Il était toujours debout dans le salon, tremblant, les poings serrés, les joues rouges de colère.

- Comme si j'avais envie de continuer à vivre avec toi… lui cracha-t-elle.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se parlèrent. S'ils s'étaient recroisés en de rares occasions, ils s'étaient royalement ignorés.

Ce soir là, Ginny ne savait pas où aller, alors elle avait frappé à la porte de son confident. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, pas ce soir là. Elle avait sagement dormi dans une chambre d'ami et c'est là que l'avait trouvée Hermione.

Une longue discussion entre amies en avait suivi mais Ginny refusait d'aller voir Harry pour discuter. Hermione comprit et lui promit d'expliquer à Ron.

###

Cela faisait cinq ans et depuis Ginny n'avait pas eu de relations sérieuses. Draco avait quitté l'équipe quelques semaines après la rupture des Gryffondors pour travailler à Ste Mangouste. Ginny ne l'avait revu qu'une fois depuis. Il était venu voir un match des Harpies, elles avaient perdu. Il était là, à l'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils s'étaient peut-être déjà tout dit. Ils avaient été chez lui et pour Ginny ce fut la nuit la plus extraordinaire de sa vie. La passion qui les animait, le regard admiratif de Draco, la douceur de ses mains, la chaleur de ses lèvres, le contact de sa peau, tout avait été parfait. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais revu.

Elle avait obtenu un contrat dans une équipe française et était partie vivre dans le sud de la France. Elle rentrait rarement en Angleterre et principalement pour des évènements sportifs ou pour voir sa famille.

Elle attrapa une plume et répondit par la présente à l'invitation de Dean et Daphnée, précisant qu'elle serait seule. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami assez sérieux et ne voulait pas y aller avec n'importe quel inconnu. Elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point.

Les mois passèrent rapidement et Ginny pensait de moins en moins à ce mariage. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir de toute façon entre les matchs, les entraînements et les interviews.

Une semaine avant le jour J pour les futurs époux, Ginny se dit qu'il lui faudrait peut-être une robe. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre celle qu'elle portait au mariage de Ron et Hermione, tout le monde l'avait vu avec.

Elle embarqua une de ses coéquipières et amies pour faire les boutiques. L'avantage de vivre en France était l'accès direct à la dernière mode.

Les traditions des mariages sorciers et moldus ayant finies par se mixer, elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que la mariée soit en blanc. Donc elle élimina de son choix tous les blancs, les beiges et autres teintes trop claires. Elle ne tenait pas à faire un scandale. Elle élimina aussi rapidement tous les tons rouges et orangés. Elle aurait tellement aimé porter du rouge et être sublime comme Hermione dedans mais avec ses cheveux c'était impossible. Elle le savait, elle était à Gryffondor et la couleur de sa maison jurait avec le roux.

Il lui restait donc le vert ou le bleu, ou le noir mais elle pensait que cela ferait trop triste. Le problème du vert ou du bleu c'est qu'il existait des milliers de nuances.

Elle essaya tellement de robes et fit tellement de magasins que même elle faillit se dégouter du shopping.

- Regarde Gin'

- Laisse tomber Emma, je ne trouverais pas ! Et ce foutu mariage est dans une semaine. Mais pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide ? Pourquoi j'ai attendu la dernière minute ? Tant pis, j'irais pas.

- C'est sûr, tu es stupide.

Emma affichait un sourire malicieux. Ginny adorait cette fille. Elle était plus jeune qu'elle, petite, fine et avec de longs cheveux blonds. Les gens la prenaient souvent pour une adolescente, ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Elle était drôle et surtout elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas y aller. Lequel tu veux le moins croiser ? Harry ou Draco ?

- Oh je ne sais pas… Réfléchissons. Ai-je envie de revoir l'homme qui m'a fait rêver toute mon adolescence, avec qui j'ai vécu quatre ans une histoire formidable qui s'est terminée dans les larmes et le sang ? Ou alors ai-je envie de revoir l'homme qui a été mon confident, mon ami, le vecteur de jalousie de mon ex et le meilleur coup de ma vie qui n'a jamais repris contact avec moi après notre fantastique nuit de sexe ?

- Ok donc le premier tu veux pas le revoir, donc c'est pour ça que tu veux pas y aller. Par contre le second tu as vachement envie de le revoir, nu de préférence apparemment, donc c'est pour ça qu'on cherche une robe.

- Ton analyse craint Emma…

- C'est toi qui craint.

- Il ne veut pas me revoir, il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y a jamais rien eu. J'ai juste gâché notre amitié avec du sexe.

- Ah parce que tu l'as violé peut-être ?

- Non enfin…

- Donc il avait aussi envie de toi…

- Mais il n'a jamais repris contact, pas un hibou, rien.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu lui as envoyé un hibou.

A ce moment, Ginny fit la moue et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais posé cette question ? Non elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de hibou.

Son amie soupira, attristée par la stupidité de sa camarade. Elle était peut-être douée pour trouver un vif d'or mais pour ce qui était de trouver des solutions à ses problèmes amoureux alors là…

- Peut-être qu'il croit que tu ne voulais pas le revoir, que tu t'es servie de lui, ou que c'était tellement nul que tu voulais pas le revoir, ou que t'avais honte, ou que…

- Ça va j'ai compris !

Elle s'affaissa par terre, pitoyablement, au milieu du rayon des robes de soirées. Une vendeuse la regarda de travers mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Pour te remonter le moral, j'ai la robe idéale ! Et en plus ça rime.

Emma lui montrait une robe bleu roi, bustier et mi longue. Des pierres recouvraient le haut du buste et scintillaient dans les rayons de lumière.

Ginny se releva en grognant et fila l'essayer.

- Je te préviens, si elle ne me va pas, j'y vais pas.

- C'est ça ouais.

Emma croisa les bras et attendit près de la cabine. Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit par ouvrir le rideau. Elle avait atteint ses limites de patience. Elle vit Ginny face au miroir. La robe semblait faite pour elle même s'il faudrait mettre un soutien-gorge sans bretelles parce que là avec les bretelles roses qui dépassaient c'était ridicule.

- Donc tu y vas.

- Humf.

Ginny referma le rideau, se rhabilla et acheta la robe sans plus de commentaire.

###

Le jour J vint rapidement et Ginny prit son portoloin à l'heure indiquée. Elle arriva à peine cinq minutes avant la cérémonie. Elle se glissa dans l'Eglise pleine discrètement et resta au fond. Évidemment, Hermione la vit et lui fit un petit signe discret. Elle portait une robe corail et Ginny lui en voulait un peu, toutes les couleurs lui allaient.

Ginny n'écouta absolument rien de la cérémonie. Elle vit Daphnée dans sa robe, elle était magnifique. Dean avait beaucoup de classe et la rousse se rendit compte qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensembles. Ses yeux parcouraient le reste de la foule. Neville avait apparemment une nouvelle petite amie, un vrai tombeur celui là. Ron tentait de faire taire leur fille qui semblait poser des questions sur tout ce qui les entourait. Blaise Zabini sortait apparemment avec une rousse, bizarre elle croyait qu'il était avec Pansy Parkinson. La soeur de Daphnée, Astoria, demoiselle d'honneur était incroyablement belle et c'est en suivant son regard qu'elle tomba sur celui qu'elle voulait voir. Enfin non elle ne voulait pas. Mais pourquoi il était toujours aussi beau ? Il n'aurait pas pu prendre dix kilos ou devenir chauve ? Dans son costume gris taillé sur mesure, il faisait sensation et la moitié des regards féminins était braquée sur lui. Elle préféra regarder à l'autre bout de l'église. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. De l'autre côté, il y avait Harry Potter. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un apparemment. Ginny ne savait pas qui c'était mais cette fille lui disait quelque chose. Il la tenait fermement par la taille, toujours aussi possessif semblait-il.

Elle savait par Hermione que les deux anciens ennemis ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Draco en voulait à Harry de lui avoir cassé la gueule alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et Harry en voulait à Draco d'avoir couché avec sa petite amie. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. La brune avait avoué ne pas parler à Draco et Harry n'était pas très bavard sur ses sentiments.

La cérémonie était terminée puisque tout le monde sortait du bâtiment remarqua Ginny. Elle suivit le mouvement et se fondit dans un groupe de cousines éloignées de Dean.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle immense et décorée de milliers de fleurs roses et oranges pâles, comme sur le faire-part. Des serveurs passaient entre les convives pour distribuer coupe de champagne et petits-fours. Ginny attrapa un verre, deux feuilletés et chercha du regard le coin le plus reculé de la salle.

Elle se retrouva sous un escalier. Elle se trouvait stupide de fuir tout le monde mais au moins avec un mur dans le dos on ne pouvait pas la prendre par surprise. Elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur le blond ou le brun, elle voyait tout le monde arriver de loin.

- Bonjour.

Ah non. Elle sursauta, fit tomber un feuilleté et se renversa du champagne sur la main.

- Tu te caches ?

- Pas assez bien apparemment.

Comment Draco Malfoy avait fait pour surgir derrière son épaule ?

- J'ai longé le mur jusqu'ici.

Super, en plus il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Tu te caches aussi ?

- Etre célibataire, riche et séduisant à un mariage est comparable à être un beau morceau de viande au milieu d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

- Toujours aussi modeste.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

- Quels amis ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Lui était venu seul. Par respect pour Daphnée, il l'appréciait à l'époque de Poudlard mais il ne la voyait plus. Il ne voyait plus personne en fait. Surtout depuis l'histoire avec Potter. Il avait coupé les ponts avec presque tout le monde, sauf Blaise. Mais Blaise n'était pas vraiment proche des autres non plus de toute façon.

- Granger, Weasmoche, Potter, la petite bande gagnante quoi !

- Tu vis dans quel monde ?

Draco ne répondit pas et se glissa derrière Ginny dans le recoin de l'escalier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Astoria, elle veut mettre le grappin sur moi. On était censé se marier.

- Ah.

Ginny avala difficilement la nouvelle. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en son absence. Cela devait être vraiment sérieux entre eux pour penser au mariage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son coeur se serra.

- Un mariage arrangé par nos familles. Détends toi, ça date et ça a été annulé.

- Je ne suis pas tendue.

- J'ai été ton guérisseur, je te connais par coeur.

Son guérisseur, oui mais pas seulement, il la connaissait par coeur physiquement mais en était-il de même mentalement ?

Draco resta dos au mur, ne se gênant pas pour regarder le dos et les épaules dénudés de Ginny. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et il avait envie de toucher sa nuque. Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était déjà pris une raclée pour un truc qu'il n'avait pas fait et il ne tenait pas à recommencer. Il n'avait toujours pas une once de courage mais cela avait le mérite de le garder en vie.

- Pourquoi t'es pas avec Potter ?

- Tu déconnes là ?

Ginny se retourna, elle en avait assez de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle n'aurait pas du. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches et il faisait soudainement beaucoup trop chaud. Elle finit son verre d'une traite et le regretta aussi immédiatement. L'alcool allait lui monter à la tête et elle n'avait plus rien pour se donner une contenance.

- Je ne suis plus avec Harry depuis notre dispute après le match Angleterre-Italie. Tu sais où j'ai dormi chez toi.

- J'ai croisé Potter deux jours après que nous ayons… tu sais…

Draco fit un geste de la main, et Ginny se contenta de le regarder fixement.

- Et ?

- Il m'a dit que tu étais revenue vers lui, en pleurant, que tu regrettais et que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble.

- Et tu l'as cru ?

- Et comment aurais-je pu croire le contraire ? Tu n'as jamais repris contact avec moi. Et je ne fréquente pas l'élite sorcière. Plus maintenant.

Ginny ne répondit pas et secoua la tête. Quel enfoiré cet Harry. Elle n'y croyait pas.

- Tu es stupide.

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Ginny lui coupa la parole.

- Je suis stupide aussi. Tu crois que ça aurait marché entre nous ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Comment savoir ?

- Moi je sais.

Draco releva les yeux et regarda la femme face à lui. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et son regard était sans équivoque. Elle était incroyablement belle et il avait envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite. Il lui prit la main et transplana.

###

Une fois tout le monde assis au diner, Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Elle est où Ginny ? Je croyais qu'elle venait pour tout le mariage.

- Oh elle a du s'absenter plus tôt j'imagine.

Hermione souriait en voyant la place vide à côté de Blaise Zabini. Elle ne dit rien car Harry écoutait de manière peu discrète la conversation.

###

- Tu crois que quelqu'un s'est aperçu de notre absence ?

Draco regarda le corps nu et musclé de la rousse dans son lit. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, deux fois, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi enthousiaste. Il avait envie de pouvoir avoir cette femme dans son lit le plus souvent possible.

- Je ne pense pas. Après tout, qui s'inquièterait pour nous ?

Et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ginny sourit dans son cou et se dit que finalement, cela valait le coup de venir à ce mariage. Il faudrait qu'elle raconte ça à Emma. Si elle arrivait à rentrer en France. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait toutes les difficultés du monde à s'extirper de ce lit, de ces bras. Elle ne voulait plus perdre de vue le regard gris acier et la voix douce et légèrement arrogante qui a toujours sut la rassurer.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Bon c'était court et peut-être un peu cliché.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**A bientôt !**

**Lord Jude**


End file.
